Why does such things happen?
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas was about to propose to Isabella when something horrible happened... Find out what


**Hi Everybody, this is my second story, hope you'd like it. And as for the people who reviewed my first story, Admit it Already, Thanks... :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Phineas and Ferb and ****other characters in the story...**

* * *

><p>Phineas' POV<p>

A beautiful morning once again proclaimed to rise in Danville. Isabella and I had an early start. Since we live together now, we can spend more time for each other as a couple. "Good morning Phineas," her usual morning greeting, "Good morning Isabella, had a great sleep?" I asked her with a smile, "Yeah, how about you?" she asked, "With you, it is always great." Isabella and I had been a couple for 9 years (starting from 16). Since we're 25, I would like to take it to the next level. 20 minutes had passed and we're both prepared to work. "Isabella," I said as she looked at me, "Can you go to this address later after your shift is over?" I said while giving her a piece of paper. She looked at me curiously as if she wants to tell me to tell her what was in that paper directly. "What's this for?" she asked me, I just gave her a big smile and said "Just go there." After our shifts ended, I was about to go to where I was supposed to… propose, when I heard my phone rang that made me go to the hospital immediately. When I was at the hospital, I asked the nurse what room she's in but she just told me "She's still in the operating room, you can't visit her for another 2 hours." I was sad at that very moment. I just waited for 2 hours outside the doors of the operating room, waiting for a positive outcome. The doctor operating her had gone outside and talked to me, "Are you Mr. Flynn?" he said, "Yes, is she alright?" I asked with a frown. "Well we can't answer that question yet, it is your choice if she is." I stared at the doctor curiously for the fact that he just said that. "What? Of course I want her to be cured!" I said furiously, after a few moments I started to calm down. "It is either her or her baby." He said. "What? No, no, no. Isabella doesn't have a baby." I said as he started reading a piece of paper, "But it says here that Isabella is 2 months pregnant, so who will you chose? Isabella or your child?" he asked "How can you be so sure that the baby is mine?" I asked, "Isabella was the one to suggest calling you the first place and she wants you to know that if I ever make you decide, pick your baby." He said while I was still shocked. I didn't know what to do, the doctor only gave me 4 hours to decide. What am I to do? The doctor only gave me 4 hours to think. I first called Ferb, then Candace, then mom, then dad, but they can't help me with my problem, they just said one thing, "Isabella's pregnant?" I wished there was more time for me to resolve this. "Mr. Flynn, you need to decide now." The nurse said as she let me sign one paper to which person I will save. After 3 more hours of waiting, the doctor moved Isabella to one room, and they let me visit her. "Isabella," I said quietly so I wouldn't wake her up if she's asleep. "Did you save our baby Phineas?" was the first thing she said to me,"Isabella why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked her calmly, "Phineas, I didn't want you to know because you might break up with me. And I'm scared of losing you." She said while crying. "Isabella, why didn't you just tell me before, I know I will understand. And besides we're old enough to raise a family." We became silent for a moment then Isabella asked me again, "Did you save our baby?" "Isabella, I'm sorry, if it'll make you happy, we can make another one." I said, "Phineas why didn't you just save our baby? We spent a lot of good times together and we didn't with our child, it's just unfair." She said sadly. "Isabella, it's ok. We still can live without him or her." I said apologetically. "But Phineas, my life won't be complete without him or her." She said while fighting back her tears. "Isabella, please forgive me." I said, "Phineas, its ok. You did it for a good reason." She said as she forced a smile. "Mr. Flynn, visiting hours are over." The nurse said, "Well goodnight Isabella." I said, "Goodnight Phineas guess I'll be sleeping at home in 3 days."

She said, "Yeah I hope that time will be faster." I said, "I love you Phineas." She said quietly. "I love you too." 3 sorrowful days passed, it was the day Isabella got out of her room, and I was in for my big surprise for her. "Hi Isabella." I said gleefully, "Hi Phineas." She replied, "So are you ready to go out?" I asked, "I am… let's go." She replied, "Isabella, I'll take you somewhere, are you tired?" I asked, "Exactly, no." She said. "Good, let's go" I dragged her to the finest restaurant in town, and we had lunch there, after our main course we had dessert. "Phineas, this dessert costs 2 months salary. You don't need to spend a lot of money on me." She said, "I need to, I'm the reason why we lost our baby and why you were involved in an accident." I said, "Ok." a few moments later she notices something about her dessert. "Why is there a hard piece here?" She pulled it out and saw it was a ring, an engagement ring. "Phineas is this?" she asked as I kneel down and say, "Will you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, marry me?" I asked as everyone in the restaurant awed. "Phineas, I will." After a few years, we had 3 children. Sometimes our first son appear in my dream and I apologize to him, he said that he was happy that I did that, because if I didn't he wouldn't have any brothers or sisters and happy parents.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this story, thanks for reading... :) Please decide if I will put Isabella's Point of view or not. Reviews are all welcome but please no violent reaction, if you didn't like it, it's better to not say anything if you don't have anything good to say... ok... bye<strong>


End file.
